1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a trench-type capacitor, a semiconductor device having the trench-type capacitor, and a semiconductor module having the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device may be driven by internal power sources generated in an integrated circuit based on external power sources. The voltage levels of the external power sources may be lower than those of the internal power sources. The voltage levels of the external power sources may not provide sufficient current to the integrated circuit. Accordingly, the voltage levels of the external power sources may be increased so that the internal power sources may provide sufficient current to the integrated circuit to drive the semiconductor device.
A large quantity of current provided to the integrated circuit may cause an undesirable electrical phenomenon, such as a noise spike that may occur around the internal power sources of the integrated circuit, and degrade the function of the integrated circuit. The noise spike may be controlled by a decoupling capacitor provided around the internal power sources.
The decoupling capacitor may be a planar-type capacitor that does not have a concave portion in a semiconductor substrate. As the size of the semiconductor device decreases, the size of the decoupling capacitor is also reduced. Such a decoupling capacitor may have insufficient capacitance, thus failing to provide a good control of the noise spike and degrading the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device.